I Don't Love Him, But I Do
by Kasper Kills
Summary: Shizuo Almost bashes Izaya's head with a metal pipe but ends up walking away instead of killing him.  Shizaya
1. Love and Hate

"You. You stupid idiot! I am going to kill you, you, you! I can't even find a word that describes you!" he said as he cornered izaya holding a long metal pipe in his hand. Izaya stared at the blond with a smirk.

"Well looks like you finnaly cornered me shizu-chan! Ha, Ha, Ha! You always say you are going to kill me, but you know what? You never manage to kill me, now you've managed to corner me and have a pipe of steel in your hand" smirked izaya "what are you going to do now? Its your choice shizu-chan. You can either kill me or walk away."  
>As shizuo stared at izaya he gritted his teeth and decided that the flea was right. He could bash his head in with the metal pipe and watch him bleed, or he could walk away. As he stared at the smaller man he called flea he felt a feeling he had never felt before for him. He gazeyed into his marron eyes and dropped the pipe. "Sh-sh- Shizu-chan? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked izaya with a terrified tone in his voice. Shizuo couldn't help but smile as he kept gazing into izaya's crimson eyes. He felt something. Something that filled his heart with warmth. No he though. No this cant be what I think it is! Shizuo took one last look at izaya's eyes and turned and ran. He ran all the way to his apartment. <p>

Finally he reanched his apartment and ran in and locked the door behind him. "Oh no." he said out loud. Could he possibly be feeling the feeling he swore he would never feel for Izaya? Was it really what he thought it would be? Was it…._love?_ No he thought. No I don't love him, I don't love him! "GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" he yelled. Suddenly he felt dizzy. His head felt like it was exploding. His sat down and decided to sleep it off, but he couldn't his head was rushing with these feelings , these feeling he was unsure of, these feeling he had for Izaya. Izaya he thought. He saw his crimson eyes and smiled. Then once again got dizzy. He sighed and decided to get up and call shinra. Whatever he had he was sure that the underground doctor could cure it. 

"He-hello?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Shinra. Shinra its me Shizuo. Shinra, there is something wrong." Said Shizuo.

"Oh no! Did you, did you crush someone's face again? You know if they need plastic surgery then I'm going to screem! I am tired of fixing all your mistakes, and if you have ANOTHER wound then I've had it up to here!" yelled Shinra.

"Shinra! Its not that. Its, its. I don't know what it is, all I know is that I had finally had the chance to kill the flea! I had him cornered. Then he said I could either kill him or walk away, and I don't know what came over me! I saw his eyes….his beautiful eyes…. Then I turned and ran Shinra, I ran away." Said Shizuo.

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Shinra , "I might not be the best at this true love thing but I do know that this kinda sounds like that your in-"  
>"DON'T EVEN GO THERE! I don't love that man and I never will!" yelled Shizuo, and with that he hung the phone up. I cant love him he thought. He is Izaya Orihara, the flea that he had hated since he first met him in high school. But that feeling. Could he possibly love him? The more he thought of Izaya the more the feeling of deep intrest and …could it be could he Shizuo Heiwajima love Izaya Orihara? I don't know he thought I don't know, but I will deal with this tomorrow.<p>

All the time he slept he dreamed of no one else but Izaya. He dreamed of holding Izaya in his arms. He dreamed of kissing Izaya tenderly.  
>*Yawn* As he awoke he found himself squinting at the bright sun that engrossed him. Then it dawned on him he had dreamed about Izaya all night. Not bad violent dreams yet dreams of him caressing Izaya. He finally relized his true feeling for him. He realized he loved him. He quickly jumped up and brushed his hair and teeth and ran out the door in search of his lovely Izaya-kun. He ran and found Simon standing in his usual spot handing out Russian sushi flyers.<br>"Simon! Simon! Oh Simon, Have you seen Izaya around could you possibly tell me where he is if you have?" pleaded Shizuo.

"Hmm…I don't know Shizuo. Why? Are you planning to throw another vending machine or are you planning to bash his head in with a street sign? Oh and I heard about your encountering with him, and I also heard you had a metal pipe fixing to push him to death, but the most strange thing was that you walked away, I'm wondering why you walked away. Could you tell me?" asked Simon.

"Oh…..erm..um…Yea I walked away. You wanna know why? It's because he has some information that I wanted and if I killed him then I wouldn't get it know would I? And I thought you were smart Simon! Ha, ha, ha!" Lied Shizuo

"Oh. Okay well I believe I saw him heading to Shinra's " said Simon.  
>"Why that rat!" yelled Shizuo as it gained him some stares. He is going to take my Izaya! How dare he! He thought. Immediately he left Simon handing out flyers and dashed off toward Shinra's . <p>


	2. False Accusations

"Shinra! Shinra OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM IN THERE AND I WILL GET HIM!" yelled Shizuo. Quickly the door opened up and Shinra appeared with a confused look on his face. "I know you have him in there!" he yelled again. He pushed Shinra aside and with that pulled Izaya out of his apartment and dragged him along the street.  
>"Shizuo! What are you doing! Why are you dragging me down the street? Your going to rip my coat! Stop! Bad Dog! I Command you to stop! Bad dog! No Bad Shizuo Bad, bad, bad, bad! STOP!" Izaya yelled! So right then and there Shizuo dropped him. He picked him up and he dropped him.<br>"Is that what you wanted?" asked Shizuo. Izaya immediately started to throw a temper tantrum upon seeing that his coat was ripped.  
>'NOOO WHY! My coat it ripped Shizuo! Its ripped! Waaaaahhhh!." Cried Izaya. For once Shizuo had a look of concern on his face for the flea of Ikeburkuro.<br>"Oh no. I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Hear…um I'll take you back to my place and we can fix it…..I believe I have some super glue around there somewhere." He said with thought.  
>"Why the hell do you think you can fix every god damn piece of shit with Super glue? You know someday they are going to run out of it then you can't fix anything! Did you ever think of that?" Asked Izaya with an angry look.<br>"Are you angry with me?" asked Shizuo. Izaya sighed.  
>"No Shizuo I am just angry because my coat is ripped. But I guess we can try to fix it." Sighed Izaya. So they headed off to Shizuo's apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Don't like it? Pm me for suggestions.<br>Review...^^


	3. Unanswered Questions

"So Shizuo I never got to ask, but why the hell did you drag me over hear?" asked Izaya with a smirk.  
>"Izaya. I have to confess. I-I…" Shizuo trailed off. Izaya got a bright smile on his face immediately.<br>"Shizuo! Are you serious? You aren't going to bash my head in with a street sign because you found you soul mate?" said Izaya  
>"Well sort of…" Again he trailed off<br>"Well! Who is it? Please tell me please!" pleaded Izaya.  
>"Um….um…..um…..well…I'm just going to come out and say it! Izaya Orihara y-…." Once again he trailed off. Izaya looked puzzled. "Fine! Izaya You are my soul mate! Izaya I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever!" Said Shizuo.<br>"Uh…um….I-I…..I'm…wow." said Izaya.  
>"Well? Do you accept my love for you?" asked Shizuo.<br>"I also have a confession. The whole time I was dodging vending machines and street sings I loved you! I have loved you ever since I met you!" confessed Izaya.  
>Shizuo pulled Izaya in and stared in to his crimson eyes. "So you accept my love?"<br>"Yes Shizuo I do and I always will!" said Izaya.

Shizuo pressed his lips up against Izaya's. After what seemed like years they parted. Both men smiled at each other and kissed again as immediately Shinra barged in and was stunned.

"Uh….Whatcha doing?" asked Shinra. Shizuo looked up but didn't part away from Izaya and his' kiss. Izaya suddenly realized that Shinra was there and turned around and looked confused.  
>"Shinra, what a nice surprise!" greeted Izaya with a smirk.<br>"Yeah I guess I walked in on something here….am I interrupting?" asked Shinra.

"Uh….hi? What are you doing here Shinra?" asked Shizuo.  
>"I figured I'd come over to make sure that you didn't kill Izaya, but seem like you got him in good hands…I guess that…..um…..I'm going to leave…bye?" said Shinra. Shinra immediately exited through the door.<br>"Well I'm glad he is gone…'said Shizuo.  
>"Hey Shizuo I got an idea! " said Izaya.<br>"Well whatever it is tell me. Oh and if it is going with you to watch some random girl jump off a building, I'm out." Remarked the blond.  
>"My, my, picky now aren't we Well I'll have you know that tonight is all you can eat Russian sushi night and I think we should go!' smiled Izaya.

"Well iaya do you really want to go out tonight? I mea won't it gain us some stares?  
>"I don't know. But I do know that I really want sushi. I also need my coat fixed and beilive you had something to fix it around here" Izaya got up and started to walk around "…..Glue?" he asked. Shizuo got up and smiled and pulled Izaya in for another kiss.<br>"Anything you want my dear Izaya." He said. As long as he is mine I don't care what he wants from me I will grant his every wish. No other person came have **_my_** Izaya, he is mine and always will be, and if anyone tries to take him from me then they will pay the consequences.


	4. Russian Kiss

"So Shizuo….." Izaya said trying to avoid the stares at the two men. When they left Shizuo's apartment Izaya hooked himself to Shizuo's arm as soon as he started to lock the door. Now that they are out in the open though he felt uncomfortable with all the stares. He looked up at Shizuo and saw he looked like his usual self. He saw Shizuo look down at him and smile a gentle smile. He hadn't ever seen him smile like that. He hugged himself close to Shizuo's arm. They reached their destination and walked inside of the Russian sushi restaurant. They sat down and started to eat.  
>"Izaya, are you alright?"<br>"What? Oh yea I'm alright Shizuo." He said.

"Just making sure. You seem spaced out and tired." Shizuo said  
>"Just tired." He said and lid his head on the blonds shoulder.<br>They finished up eating and left to walk around the city. They walked to the park and sat down on a bench. "I think we should tell everyone" Izaya blurted.

"Wh-what?" asked Shizuo.

"I want to tell everyone." He said.  
>"Maybe we should wait though.." said Shizuo<br>"I don't know I just want to get it out!" he exclaimed.  
>"Well lets talk about it later. I'm getting tired and its getting dark" Shizuo said as he yawned.<p>

"Okay I guess." He said. Izaya looked up at Shizuo and hugged him. He held Shizuo's hand close to his heart and said " I love you Shizuo" and smiled. The whole way back to Shizuo's apartment Izaya gripped Shizuo's hand, and never let go of it. They got back and Shizuo fell face first onto his bed. Izaya smiled at him he took off his coat and laid it don and laid down next to Shizuo on the bed. He gripped Shizuo's hand and fell asleep.  
>Hours later…<br>Izaya woke up startled. He had had a nightmare where Shizuo was trying to kill him. He sat up in the bed. Oh no. Where was Shizuo? Oh no where was he?, thought the raven haired man. Suddenly he heard the door slam. He jumped up quickly.  
>"Shizuo?" he called out<br>"Yeah its me." Said Shizuo.  
>"Oh. Just making sure. Where did you go?" he asked.<p>

"Cigarettes. I was out of them. I needed more. I figured that while you were asleep I'd go get more." Said the blond.  
>"Oh I think I should be going home Shizuo. I've been gone for a while now and I think Namie wants me to pay her…if I don't she gets pissed off." He said<br>"Um…you don't want to stay longer?" asked Shizuo.  
>"Well I would like to, but I have some unfinished business I need to take care of." He said<br>Shizuo looked at his lovely raven with a hurt look on his face.  
>"Whatever. I don't care just go." Shizuo said. Izaya rolled his eyes and walked out of the room in search of his coat. He looked everywhere until he realized it was by the bed. He skipped to his coat and was stopped by Shizuo. "I'm not letting you go without this." Whispered Shizuo as he gently lifted up the raven and locked eyes with him as he pressed their lips together. Izaya smiled.<p>

"I was hoping you would do that." He said.  
><em><strong>*Sorry all of my chapters have been so short and all I have been tied up with school work and all, and I got pretty lazy with typing up all of the stories so to the fans of this story, enjoy because I have the next few chapters planned out just need to type them! ^^*<strong>_


	5. Food

After Izaya left went to his fridge and peered inside.  
>"Great!" he mumbled No food or anything was in there. "I guess its time to go shopping." He said regretfully. He walked over to find his wallet. He grabbed it off the table and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked out the door and locked it, even though there was probably nothing worth stealing in there. As soon as he got out into the open he lit a cigarette. No doubt he was addicted to those things. He took out his sunglasses and put them on and pushed them up.<br>"Shizuo! Oh Shizuo!"  
>He looked around confused, who was calling his name? He turned around to find Shinra running toward him.<p>

"Oh god.." he mumbled.  
>"Shizuo, Celty said she saw Izaya walking home alone to Shinjuku" Shinra waas cut off by Shizuo walking away.<br>Shinra is annoying he thought. Maybe I can ditch him….. he thought. Suddenly he had a craving for milk. So he picked up his pace and headed for the store. As he entered he once again saw Shinra.

"Where the hell is he coming from…?"he mumbled. as soon as Shinra saw Shizuo he ran over tto him.  
>"Shizuo! I mean seriously! Celty saw Izaya walking home alone and he was looking down. She said he wasn't skipping or anything." Blurted the underground doctor.<br>"I bet nothing is wrong." He said as he went in search for milk.  
>"Well here is the funny thing though. He wasn't really walking he was staggering." Shinra said<p>

The whole time Shizuo walked through the store Shinra followed and talked the whole time.  
>"Shinra! Will you shut up? You're so freaking annoying!" He yelled. He turned to see a woman had dropped a carton of milk she was examining. He quickly gave her a stare that he imagined burning through her soul<br>"Shizuo! Look what you did!" exclaimed Shinra. Shizuo knew that was the last straw. The more he tried to control his anger, the worse it got. The cigarette he still had in his hand was snapped in half. An isle holding various items was uprooted. A beyond angry blond yelled another man's name and threw a grocery store isle at him. People saw a strange man in a lab coat running away from the isle flying at him. Then the headless rider showed up and carried Shinra off on her bike.  
>"Damn it…." Shizuo mumbled.<p> 


	6. This can't be happening

"Thanks Celty" said Shinra  
>"Yeah you're welcome" Celty typed.<br>"Just drop me off here it's close to our apartment " he said Celty made no protest as Shinra got off here bike and walked away. That crazy doctor she thought. If she had lips she would smile.  
><em><strong>Somewhere else…<br>**_"Flea…Flea…Flea….Flea" Shizuo said as he poked an unconscious Izaya. "Wake up flea… wake up flea…." He said as he leaned down to kiss the raven.  
>"Dead is me." Said the crimson eyed one.<br>"Nope" Shizuo said back.  
>"What happened?" Izaya groaned<br>"You passed out and I saved you" Shizuo said proudly.  
>"I don't feel good. I feel like puking." Izaya muttered. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.<br>Shizuo started to pace the floor.  
>"What could be wrong with him…." The blonde mumbled.<br>_**Twenty minutes later  
><strong>_"No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"  
>Shizuo jumped at the raven's scream. He ran over and knocked on the door<br>"Izaya is everything okay? Do you need a doctor; do I need to call Shinra? What's wrong?" he panicked  
>Slowly the door was unlocked and opened to show a dazed informant broker.<br>"I'm pregnant…Why am I pregnant?" Izaya asked. Shizuo studied him closely.  
>"Uhm…..Pregnant, are you sure about that, I mean it could be wrong. Wait you took a pregnancy test?" He said. Izaya blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Shizuo walked over to the phone and called Shinra.<br>"Izaya is fucking pregnant! How the hell did this happen? Why is it happening? What the fuck is wrong?" He ranted into the phone.  
>For twenty minutes they talked until Shizuo finally hung up.<br>"Well why?" Izaya asked  
>"He looked into your files. He said he didn't know. But apparently you are. We need to go see him now." He said.<p> 


	7. How

**Okay, I am like REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like 4 months! But I promise that I will start updating more faithfully now! Please review after you read it! Reviews encourage me more!**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Hand in hand the couple walked to Shinra's apartment.  
>"I don't know how it happened." Izaya told Shinra. Shinra nodded as he tested Izaya and took blood samples.<br>"Well, it seems you are pregnant and it's something I have never seen before! Male pregnancy is something I have never heard of! Now tell me exactly, when did you two first have….sex?" Shinra asked  
><em><strong>out in the hallway<br>**_"How the heck did this happen, we haven't even had sex yet? Wait, could he be screwing someone that's not me?" Shizuo panicked. Celty furiously started to type on her PDA. She held it front of his face.  
>It read "Shizuo, how stupid do you have to be? Izaya is not fucking cheating on you! He never would, he loves you too much to hurt you like that! Now if you want to be a dickhead and believe that then go right ahead, he isn't cheating on you and I know it! I don't know how he got pregnant, but we will figure this out." Shizuo's eyes widened when he read this. He had never seen Celty cuss like this.<br>"I don't _want_ to believe it. I would never want to believe it. I don't even know why I said that. You promise we will?" Shizuo whispered. Celty started to type  
>"Promise."<br>_**back in the doctor's room  
><strong>_"Uhm…we haven't had sex yet" Izaya blushed. Shinra bit his lip then went back to looking at random screens and pushing buttons and clicking on things. He muttered something Izaya couldn't make out and kept looking back at Izaya.  
>"This doesn't make sense, they didn't have sex, but he is pregnant. He isn't a female, but he is pregnant. Wait a second" Shinra mumbled. "So he does have more estrogen than testosterone…Izaya have you ever had blood come from your um….penis?" Shinra asked. Izaya's mouth dropped wide open as he turned a bright red.<br>"U-um…maybe" Izaya blushed  
><em><strong>back in the hallway once again<br>**_"ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M A FUCKING GIRL AND BOY, SHINRA?"  
>Shizuo was startled by the yell coming from the room the raven was inside.<br>"Oh god, what is wrong now? Did he just say he was a girl and boy?" he said. Quickly he got up and ran to the door. Throwing the door open he ran into his lover and knocked him down.  
>"Izaya! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Shizuo apologized<br>"I'm alright…Do me a favor? Punch Shinra." Izaya commanded. Shizuo stared at the raven confused.  
>"I don't think that's necessary Izaya." He said.<br>"Well I do, and if you don't then I will!" Izaya hissed. Izaya lunged forward and Shinra but was restrained by the blonde.  
>"No. Izaya, no. Shinra, we will see you in a bit, maybe we can talk about this later." He said.<br>With that the two left. Well, one of them left willingly while the other was dragged out of the apartment unwillingly.  
><strong>Fifteen minutes later of scratching a clawing at the ground to get back at Shinra.<strong>

"Okay, we are home Izaya and you can stop clawing at the ground." Shizuo said.  
>"He told me I was a boy and a girl." Izaya growled. The blonde sat the raven on the couch and sat beside him. Slowly he started to kiss his neck and moved down to his collar bone and bit it.<br>"Ah-ahh, Shizu-chan….." moaned the informant broker. Suddenly the blonde stopped and looked up at his lover.  
>"W-why did you stop?" Izaya asked.<br>"Because you're pregnant, Izaya, and I don't want to endanger the baby." He said. Izaya nuzzled his face into the blonde's chest.  
>"You're so sweet. I love you." Izaya whispered. Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya and hugged him close.<br>"I love you too, Izaya. I love you too." He smiled.


	8. Two pregnancies

Shizuo awoke to be alone on the couch. Where had his lover gone?  
>BANG! He jumped up and looked around.<br>BANG! The kitchen! That is exactly where it was coming from. Quickly he ran to see what was going on in there. Wait why would there be loud explosions in the kitchen. Then it hit him, loud explosions mean that something exploded, and possibly Izaya was trying to cook. Slowly and carefully he walked into the kitchen trying to avoid anything that might soon blow up. Instead of seeing Izaya trying to cook, he saw Delic and Hibiya in the room standing in front of Izaya. All looked over at him when he entered.  
>"So what are you guys doing here?" Shizuo asked. Immediately Delic and Hibiya both grinned and held up their hands to show on Hibiya's finger was a diamond ring, and on Delic's a simple gold band.<br>"We got married!" they squealed in unison. Well Hibiya squealed while Delic just simply said it. Shizuo mouth dropped open.  
>"That's exactly what I said." Izaya mumbled.<br>"Well, you took out who so I guess it's just 'What, when, where, why, and how?'" the mocha eyed blonde said.  
>"Um, well we got married, last night, in Las Vegas, California, USA because we wanted too, and I don't know how to answer how, but that answers the questions you asked" Delic said.<br>"Oh, and I'm pregnant!" Hibiya squeaked. Great, Izaya and Hibiya are pregnant… This will be pretty awkward.  
>"Another question, what was the crash I heard?" Shizuo asked<br>"When they told me, I dropped some pans." Izaya blankly said.  
>"So looks like we're dealing with the same thing ya' know with both of the little Orihara's getting prego an all. So ya' gonna marry Izaya like I married Hibiya?" Delic said as he chewed a piece of gum in his mouth. Shizuo turned bright red. Looks like his lobster blush came back from childhood years. Izaya stared at both blondes before leaving the room and taking Hibiya with him. Shizuo knew Delic and Hibiya's past; it was completely unlike His and Izaya's. When the host and the snooty prince first met they fell in love immediately.<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_It was a school day at Raira Academy and Shizuo was having a great day, Izaya was nowhere in sight and he was happy. Shizuo was supposed to meet Delic's lover at the moment during lunch and when it finally came around he was calm and steady as ever. Everyone was stunned at it, even the blonde's only friend Shinra. When he got to lunch he was greeted by Delic.  
>"Shizuo, I would like you to meet someone. He is the love of my life, and I think we found yours~" Delic had said not realizing the person who was supposedly the 'love of Shizuo's life' was at the time the enemy and flea from hell Shizuo thought he wanted nothing to do with. Delic stepped aside to show a look alike to the flea except this boy wasn't in normal Raira Academy uniform. He wore a golden cape, along with white boots a white shirt, and white pants. On top of his head sat a crown. Shizuo knew that this was possibly a one night stand with the boy because he had just been dumped by Psyche who he had been dating for almost two years. Psyche had immediately found someone else and quickly moved on. But this boy looked like Psyche, but he wasn't. Delic also seemed so sure so he let them believe they were soul mates.<br>"Who is this?" Shizuo asked  
>"This is Hibiya Orihara. I am convinced he is the love of my life." Delic said as he took Hibiya's hand and guided him to his side. "This I am convinced is your soul mate Shizuo."<br>Shizuo looked around and then out of nowhere Delic shoved a boy about the size of  
>Hibiya into Shizuo's arms and walked off with his prince. It took Shizuo a moment to realize that the boy in his arms was Izaya Orihara. That moment seemed so short as he stared into the raven's eyes. For once, he thought he felt something that wasn't hate but he thought it wasn't possible as he thought. The raven he knew could never love anyone, so it crushed him as he thought of the time he could spend with the flea, all the memories they could have made, and all of the kisses they could have shared. Shizuo just picked Izaya up and sat him on a bench and walked off. As crushed as he may have been he pretended as nothing had ever happened and never spoke of the moment again.<br>_**End of flashback**

"So are ya'?" Delic questioned.  
>"I don't know. Maybe, I have been planning too, but I'm scared that he won't accept." Shizuo blushed<br>"Since when has the monster of Ikubukero ever been scared? Well except that one time when we went on that cruise with mom and dad and they were all like in the pool then you almost got pushed off deck." Delic chuckled.  
>"That wasn't funny." Shizuo glared<br>"Oh yes it was! You bawled your eyes out for days, and you never came out of that room, because you always thought it was going to happen again." Delic giggled. True, that did happen, but it wasn't funny.  
>"It isn't funny you idiot. Now knock it off before I break those little pink head phones of yours." Shizuo threatened.<br>"Fine" Delic mumbled.  
><strong>In the living room<br>**"If he asks you, you HAVE to accept!" Hibiya squealed.  
>"Hibiya, are your hormones raging because you're pregnant? Calm down. If he does then I will. Now, we are both pregnant. I think there is something that our parents didn't tell us." Izaya calmly said.<br>"Obviously! But okay, I will calm down. Can we have a sleep over?" Hibiya asked. Izaya rolled his eyes.  
>"Whatever." He mumbled. Hibiya jumped up and ran back into the kitchen. This was going to be an interesting Night.<br>"DELI-CHAN! WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER HERE! IZA-NII SAID WE COULD!" Hibiya screamed.  
><strong>That night…<strong>  
>"Oh Delic! Ahhh!"<br>Izaya and Shizuo had heard these moans for about an hour and they were getting old. Shizuo got oout of bed and walked over to the spare room they were letting Delic and Hibya use.  
>"The fuck are you two doing? Having sex or some shit?" Shizuo growled as he shoved open the door. Delic jumped under the covers and tried to hide himself.<br>"No commoner, but even if we were it would be none of your business. You have no business barging into this room" Hibiya hissed.  
>"Whatever Hibi-sama, you need to get over the <em>"Holier than thou"<em> act." Shizuo said as he walked out.  
>So Izaya was right, it was going to be an interesting night.<p> 


End file.
